borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Baron Flynt
is a bandit lord encountered in the mission, The Final Piece. He commands a small empire of criminals from atop a gigantic bucket-wheel excavator in the Salt Flats. Background Baron Flynt got a job working for Patricia Tannis, but she eventually fired him for gross incompetence. Because of this he stole a part of the Vault key (and punched her dog), headed to the Salt Flats, and took control of a group of bandits there and the mining rig, Thor. He calls himself the Leader of the Bandits, and has his Bandits patrol the Salt Flats in Runners. He has two bodyguards. After Dahl abandoned their prison project on Pandora, Flynt, who had been the warden, quickly began recruiting and organising inmates into his own personal militia. Flynt's title was the subject of tremendous controversy during this process. He couldn't be called "warden" as they were no longer prisoners. He wasn't of royal descent so the inmates refused to call him "king". Flynt never held an election so "president" was out of the question. Eventually it came down to "Baron" or "Big Cheese". As those who preferred "Big Cheese" started disappearing, the preference for "Baron" quickly became unanimous. Involvement Baron Flynt steals the fourth piece of the Vault key from Patricia Tannis after she fires him for gross incompetence. The player must kill Flynt to retrieve the final piece of the key and immediately after is contacted by Commandant Steele, leader of the Crimson Lance, who informs the player that the Atlas Corporation is now in possession of the vault key. It should be noted that there is no vault key in the chest the player opens, and it is also stated after opening it that there is no fourth fragment. Therefore it can be assumed that Tannis misleads the player into killing Flynt and trying to obtain a non-existent fragment. This could be why the next quest given is to "Get Some Answers". Quotes *"Come get some." *"A guest. Please make yourself at home. My men will be with you shortly. Let it never be said that the great Baron Flynt is short on hospitality" *"Think you can stop me?" *"Say your prayers, loser!" *"Ten skag pearls to the one who brings me his head!" *"I said KILL THEM, you FOOLS!" *"Get them you idiots!" *"You are a terrible guest. I must teach you some manners!" *"I will make an example of you, so that no one else will dare challenge me!" *"You've cost me a lot, but you're going to pay it back, with interest!" *"You'll not be getting out of here alive, (incomplete)" *"Well, well - looks like I get to kill you myself!" *"You'll never make it to the top!" *"My minions are gonna slice you to pieces!" *"God damnit!" (When he dies) *"You'll regret this - somehow..." (When he dies) *"Son of a bitch!" (When he dies) Notes *Flynt is armed with a random variation of the Boom Stick, which he will drop when he is killed. *He is usually guarded by two "bodyguards" named Hanz and Franz who are a tough boss fight together. *Flynt does respawn, as do Hanz and Franz. *A Flynt model can be seen below the chest where the 'fourth missing piece' is meant to be, *As odd as it may seem, sometimes Flynt will fall through a crack on one of the ramps leading up to his original position. This makes for an easy win, but his Boom Stick falls with him. Trivia *"Come get some!" is line from "Army of Darkness", spoken by the main character, Ash, who likewise carries a shotgun introduced as his "boom stick". *The name, "Flynt", and the way he looks, appears to be inspired by the likeness of Clint Eastwood. *Flynt appears to be suffering from delusions of grandeur; he refers to himself in third-person as the "Great" Baron Flynt, and constantly talks about his "minions". *The tag line "It's medicinal" could be a reference to Larry Flynt, who in the movie has drug addiction problems, or to what appears to be a marijuana cigarette held between Baron Flynt's lips. *When the curtain goes up in DLC2, Flynt is seen with both his hands in a 'finger gun showdown' look. *If Baron Flynt dies via corrosive damage, his head will remain intact while the rest of his body dissolves. See Also Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Bandits Category:The Salt Flats